Lord Djibril
| divider = yes | aux1 name = Allegiance | aux1 = Blue Cosmos/Logos GSD }} is a fictional character and antagonist from the Japanese science fiction anime television series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. For the majority of the series, he is the principal antagonist to the main characters. Gundam SEED Destiny Lord Djibril is a member of the secret society made up of the leadership of the military-industrial complex "Logos", and is also the successor to former Blue Cosmos leader, Muruta Azrael. Djibril is first seen in Gundam SEED Destiny during the Junius Seven colony drop; at the time, he was at a meeting with top Logos officials to discuss what would happen after the incident. Djibril decided that Junius Seven hitting the Earth would be a shameful incident for all those living on Earth, that the PLANTs (and by extension, all Coordinators) were at fault, and that they must all be exterminated; the members of Logos all agreed to this decision, hence reviving Blue Cosmos' plan to exterminate all Coordinators. When Djibril learned from Neo Roanoke that ZAFT forces were the instigators of the colony drop, he submitted the evidence to the people of Earth and Atlantic Federation President Joseph Copeland, thus starting the Second Bloody Valentine War. President Copeland told the PLANTs that the Earth Alliance would retaliate with nuclear missiles if they did not agree to its ultimatum; however, when the EA strike force was launched, ZAFT used the Neutron Stampeder to annihilate the EA strike force by detonating their nukes prematurely. Djibril was outraged by this failure. When the new GFAS-X1 Destroy, piloted by Stella Loussier leveled three cities in western Eurasia, Djibril announced to his fellow Logos members that this is a lesson to everyone that Naturals and Coordinators can never live in peace "and anyone who betrays that basic fact will find themselves a one-way ticket to Hell." (Which will later on become his undoing and the world will hunt him down for it.)However, his plans were foiled when the Freedom destroyed that unit. After Gilbert Durandal revealed to the world that Djibril and his Logos organization were behind the whole war, he was forced to go into hiding. Djibril arrived at his final redoubt in Iceland, but a joint ZAFT and Earth Alliance strike force was able to overrun it. Djibril was able to successfully flee Heaven's Base, abandoning the other members of Logos in the process. He then fled to Orb, where the Seiran noble family sheltered him; from there, he successfully launched in a shuttle to space in order to rendezvous with Blue Cosmos loyalist forces at the Daedalus lunar base. He was among the many who watched Lacus Clyne reveal Durandal's duplicity of using a second Lacus. Djibril was pleased at such an outcome and was about to contact Orb to possibly thank them for doing so. To his dismay, however, Lacus also said she was not a supporter of Blue Cosmos either. Djibril was able to use the Requiem, a new Earth Alliance superweapon, in an attempt to destroy the seat of the PLANT Supreme Council, notably Durandal, at Aprilus One; however, interference by a ZAFT task force led by Yzak Joule caused Requiem to miss its intended target, instead destroying several other PLANTs. An attack on the Daedalus base by the ''Minerva'' led him to flee. In the end, Lord Djibril was killed by Rey Za Burrel when the ZGMF-X666S Legend destroys the Girty Lue, the ship Djibril was escaping on. Trivia *Djibril is the Arabic name for the archangel Gabriel. Lord Djibril's predecessor was named after Azrael, the Islamic angel of death. *In the Gundam Seed Destiny book he double cross Unato Ema Seiran by killing him. Also, in the book he was killed by Shinn Asuka not Rey. References Djibril, Lord Category:Fictional businesspeople Djibril, Lord Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional politicians Category:2004 introductions